Growing Up
by BowtiesAreCool1026
Summary: There are few things that I hate about this world. Actually only one. Scorpius Malfoy. Just saying his name makes me retch with disdain.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: J.K owns the world of Harry Potter and most of the characters**

**Prologue**

There are few things that I hate about this world. Actually only one. _Scorpius Malfoy._ Just saying his name makes me retch with disdain.

You might be wondering "Rose, weren't you raised not to be prejudiced against people?" Yeah, well my dad may have not been the best role model. In fact, he encouraged me to hate Malfoy. Ah, such good parenting right there. My mum, on the other hand, disagrees with my "arguments" with said infuriating blonde Slytherin. She claims that he is a nice young man and I should give him a chance. Pfft. In reality he is a pain in my arse. He has been since day one. The second Al got sorted into Slytherin, they were instant friends. Meaning I was sidelined and downgraded to favorite cousin instead of best friend. I don't care about hat part anymore, after all it has been six years.

Anyway, I've learn to let some things go. Just not the part where Malfoy antagonizes me everyday of my life. To give him some credit, I fight right back, but that's besides the point. The point is he's a complete toerag, and his daily mission is to make me angry. He completes that mission successfully every day.

Not to mention we compete in everything.

Quidditch: We are both he chasers for our houses.

Schooling: We are tied for the top of the class in every single class.

Friends: Al, of course.

Luckily it's the end of the year, and I won't have to see him or a whole three months. Oh, wait. He's coming to the Burrow to spend his summer holidays with _my_ family. Almost forgot about that bit. Well, this summer promises to be...interesting.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All I own is the plot**

**CHAPTER 1**

It's my last day at Hogwarts as a sixth year, and I'm sitting with Viv, Dom, Al, Lily, James and Fred, and Malfoy. But I'm trying my best to ignore his existence.

I'm taking a sip of pumpkin juice as I hear Malfoy say, "I wonder who's going to be Head Girl next year. Since I'm obviously going to be Head Boy. Maybe she'll be a fit little thing, what do you think, Al?" I swear I almost just did a spit take.

"Personally, I think it's either going to be Molly or Rose. Well maybe Viv, but I dont know." Al responds truthfully.

I see Malfoy glance at me with a smirk on his face, which I return with a scowl. "Oh if it's Weasel I think I might blow my brains out! Molly or Viv wouldn't be too bad, reckon I could get one of them in bed if we were Heads?" His eyes are focused on me rather than Al as he says that last part. Oh Godric, I'm going to be sick. The thought of Malfoy shagging my cousin or best mate makes me nauseous. I turn my head to see Viv's face turn a shade of pink.

"Hey! That's my cousin you are talking about! But cousin or not, you wouldn't have a chance with Molly. She's more of a prude than Rose!" Al looks at me apologetically, "And you wouldn't want to shag Viv, it'd just cause problems."

I decide now would be a good time to intervene. "No one is shagging anyone! Especially you, Malfoy. No girl would want to be caught dead with you anyway. Plus, Viv is right here. You both are such arseholes." Al looks ashamed, while Malfoy looks proud. I roll my eyes at him. He grins at me, quite devilishly if you ask me.

"Can't get a girl, huh? Hey, Alexa!" He turns and shouts to the Ravenclaw table. Alexa Greene turns her head and blushes as she sees who called her name. Ugh, girls. He waves her over, and she trips over herself as she makes her way over to the Gryffindor table.

"Yes?" She asks politely. Malfoy answers by smashing his face to her's. She wraps her hands in his blonde hair, and attaches herself to him.

I've lost my appetite.

Eventually he pushes her away, and winks at her as she stumbles back to her table. "That was disgusting. I feel like I might throw up!" I fake gag, but Malfoy just smirks at me.

"Jealous, Weasel?"

"In your dreams, Ferret."

"Or maybe It's in your dreams. Did you enjoyed the show? I could provide a VIP experience if you like." He says with a smirk plastered on his face. A face that I want to plant my fist in.

I just pick up my things and start in the direction of the Gryffindor common room. "Excuse me while I throw up my lunch."

**...**

I drag my trunk into the packed compartment. It's packed to the brink because almost all of the Weasley and Potter kids are trying to squeeze themselves in the small little space. Then there is the handful of our friends that tag along too. By the time I sit down, I'm feeling a bit claustrophobic. It's times like this that I hate having a large family. Maybe I could just stupefy the lot, and could spend the train ride in peace. Though I have a feeling that I'd have some angry redheads on my hands later.

I decide against stunning my family so I have to endure the loud, irritating train ride. Well, I was almost against the idea. That is until my charming cousin, Lily, comes up to me and starts on the most ridiculous topic imaginable: "You know, you and Scorp would make a really cute couple."

Let's just take a few seconds to imagine what my face looked like. I'll give you a hint: it's a well-blended mixture of anger and astonishment.

I do my best to drive her off without jinxing the poor girl. I place my hand on her forehead, "Are you feeling alright? It seems as if you've gone a bit bonkers. did you eat anything that Fred or James gave you because we know from last time that it has nasty side effects." With that, she rolls her eyes and walks away.

As I'm taking a moment to congratulate myself on that little number, Dom saunters up to me. Can you guess what the first words out of her mouth were? "Who do you think is the fittest boy at Hogwarts, personally I'd say Scorpius, but I doubt that would be your choice. Unless you know something I don't?" She wiggles her over plucked eyebrows at me.

It's like they are _trying_ to get me to Avada myself.

**Anyway, please review! it helps me fix silly mistakes, and it makes my day! Okay..I'm gonna go**

**~Alex**


End file.
